Recently, as various functions of portable electronic devices (for example, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like) have developed, electronic devices including a photographing device have been widely used. Also, as demands of users for various high performance capabilities have increased, development of photographing devices and functions that satisfy user demands has accelerated.
A photographing function that obtains a single image using photographs requires a movement of a photographing device and thus, a user may need to perform complex and relatively accurate operations, when compared to a general photographing function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.